Jay Wolfe
Jay Wolfe (ウルフ ジェイ Wolfe Jay) is an original character, but will be modified as a fan character for my fanfictions, until my own series will start up. She is the Princess of the world called Draconia. She is a trained swordsmaster and will be the main Protagonists. Basic Information Basic Stats Name: '''Princess Jay Wolfe '''Alias: Shadow Arrow (シャドウの矢印 Shadows arrow), Princess Jay Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Will Vary acording to my fanfictions '''Birthday: '''June 20 '''Nationality: Japanese Ethnicity: Japanese Affiliations: Wolfe Clan Partner: 'Pyrah Physical Description Jay has long, dark blue hair and purple eyes. She is of average weight and height and is very well built but still maintains a fair figure. As such, she attracts much attention from boys, though she is not interested in many of them. Attached onto her left arm is a golden dragon armband, called the Dragon Brace. She usually wears clothes allowing quick movements should she ever get caught in a fight. Her main/causal/mission cloths consists a black short sleeve shirt with a gold trim, black pants, a black short sleeve jacket with silver trim. black and white sneakers, red and black fingerless gloves that stop mid way from her wrists her her elbows. She has a black utility belt that has the symbol of the Wolfe Clan, and a black pouch strapped on her left leg that are no doubt filled with assorted tools. Her formal outfit consists of a short green dress, two darker green sleeves, dark grey leggins, brown knee high boots. Personality Jay is quite serious and is very cautious about the people she meets. She is very serious when it comes to combat, infiltration, and her ninja training. Sometimes she forgets how skilled she is. She is very mature for her age and gets along get with anyone she meets. But is caution about those who say they are friends. Relationships Famliy *Luke Wolfe (father, deceased) *Kylie Wolfe (mother) *Seth Wolfe (older brother, missing) *Lyle Wolfe (uncle) *Ken Wolfe (cousin) *Ryuga Wolfe (grandfather) Jay is close with all of her famiy but Ken. Ryuga: After the death of her father, Jay's mother left Draconia to try to find the person that killed Luke. Since Seth was busy training new recurtis, Ryuga was the fatherly figure to Jay. Friends Kiari: A Cosmic Hydra, Kiari was hand picked to always be there for Jay. Pyrah: Starwind was her father's Guardian Dragon, but upon his death, he was given to Jay. Master Dragons: As they are the Warriors of Pyrah, each of them are loyal to her. Enemies Ken Wolfe: Jay's cousin has always been jealous of her skill as well as the fact that she was chosen to be heir to the throne both after her father's death and her brother's disappearnace. He has always felt that he should be the one to lead the family and believes that Jay does not deserve to. He declared his intent to take her position from her. After losing to her in battle and trying to kill her, he was banished from the Wolfe family. He still trys to take the throne away from her. Abilities With Pyrah, Adalinda, Drago, Azure, and Kaze, Jay is capable of channeling their elemental powers of Darkness/Energy, Fire, lightning, and wind respectively, through her sword as well as herself. Equipment 'Elemental Sword: The Omega Cutlass is Jay's sword and her main weapon of choice. It is a single long blade that she wields in reverse grip. She is very adept in her sword skills. Dragon Brace: This mainly houses Adalinda, Pyrah, Drago, Kaze, and Azure's spirits. By saying "The Dragon of name! Come forward!" she can bring out their true form. Bladed Staff: As a secondary weapon, if her sword is away from her, Jay willl use her Bladed Staff. ' 'Scanner: Jay dons a scanner-like object on her eyes. It provides a number of uses, such as uploading files from Ueno Castle as well as scanning the entire area for objects or people. It also doubles as a communication earpiece Background Jay is the second child of Jacob Wolfe and Kylie Wolfe, as well as being the Princess of Draconia as well as being the current heir. Born into the Wolfe Clan, Jay was trained since birth to be an expert fighter. She chooses a single sword wit the powers of lightning as her primary weapon. She received Pyrah, the Star Dragon, from her father, who died when Jay was very young. She didn't remember her father much, so his death didn't seem to faze her. But when her mentor, her older brother went missing, she became withdrawn but eventually recovered. Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Wolfe Clan Category:Human Category:A to Z